


Like Brothers

by DistantVictory (chuaidouble)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/DistantVictory
Summary: AU, 继兄弟，大学背景，他们父母名字用CMBYN里的人物。





	Like Brothers

 

1.

阿米在去图书馆的时候发现小广场上熙熙攘攘聚集了一大帮男孩儿，他走到近处才发现是兄弟会在招人，接着他在人群里发现了一个熟悉的身影——和那个显眼的红色双肩背包。

“嘿！提米！”阿米的声音淹没在男孩们制造的噪音里，他道着歉挤进人群，直到把提米的肩膀抓在手里，“你在这儿干嘛，提米？”

提米看起来有点惊讶，“嗨，你怎么在这儿？”阿米微微歪了头，眼神的意思很明显，是我先问你的。

“这是阿米，我哥。”提米接着转过身把身边的男生介绍给阿米，而阿米甚至没有试图记住对方的名字——一个高个子反着戴棒球帽的白人男孩，对方眼里的好奇让他简直想翻白眼。

“对，他哥，不是兄弟会里那种。”阿米说。

“你们看起来一点也不像。”旁边的男孩说，打量了阿米又去看提米。阿米这两天没有刮胡子，脸也因为夏季的度假时的日光浴而泛红，肩膀像高档衣架一样把衬衣的线条完全撑开，他看起来——总之看起来不像提米。

每一次提米向别人介绍阿米的时候都会被问相同的问题，已经有五年了，他多少也习惯了。“重组的家庭，我们没血缘关系，你明白的。我晚些再找你。”他和朋友打完招呼就和阿米一起走出了排队的人群，显得有点不好意思，解释道，“我不是要加兄弟会，只是过来和朋友聊聊天，不知不觉就被卷到队伍里去了。”

“其实有几个兄弟会还不错，我只是惊讶你会在那儿而已。”

“我没有想参加，而且我也不想住到他们那些大房子里。”

阿米想过让提米搬来和他一起住，但目前他是单人间公寓，而且他知道大学第一年时大家有多喜欢自由生活。如果提米和他合租的话，他一定会去管对方的，那就让自己太像童话故事里的大反派了。

阿米看了一眼手表，发现差不多到了晚饭的时间。因为提米之后也没什么事，阿米干脆先带提米去了超市。正是开学季，很多日用品都缺货了，提米拿到了货架上最后一只滤水器和最后一把结实一些的衣架，拿衣架的时候还被阿米嘲笑了一顿，因为他的衣橱里的内容从来是单薄得可怜，他来到新学校后穿的一直是书店里买的那种印着学校名字的T恤衫。阿米又帮他拿了酸奶和一些速冻食品，在听到提米抱怨宿舍冰箱太小后干脆又帮他买了一个小冰箱。到最后他们把阿米的越野车后备箱塞了个满满当当。

“你买不买车？”阿米开车的时候问。

“你要帮我买车？”提米惊讶。

“你怎么又在做白日梦？”阿米开始大笑，“我只是在想你之后怎么去超市，而且你宿舍离我家也不近，你想来蹭饭要怎么来？”

“你不接我吗？”

“我忙得要死，又要写博士论文又要找工作，还有助教工作，别让我继续说下去了，我能跟你抱怨一整天。”

提米打开自己的手机蓝牙把手机和车控配对，然后开始放自己的歌，一段乱七八糟低音很强的流行歌曲。“那你就不要担心我了，我又不是12岁。”提米跟着音乐节奏摇头晃脑地在车里摸摸索索，找到了放在头顶暗格里的墨镜。

阿米侧头对提米做了一个不赞同的表情，“我手机里还有你卧室的照片，一个完完全全的垃圾场。”

提米把那副过大的墨镜夹到脸上，露出一个非常得意的笑容。“猜猜我的手机相册里有什么，你喝多了抱着马桶边吐边哭的照片。”

阿米空出一只手把提米脸上的墨镜摘下来戴到自己脸上。“好好好，我承认你不是12岁，但记住你还没有21岁，别让我在哪个兄弟会的party上逮到你喝酒。我的眼线多的是，明白吗？”

“和你考到同一个学校就是个错误，天大的错误。”

“你明白得太晚了。”

阿米先帮提米把东西搬回了宿舍，帮他把冰箱安好，把杂乱的小物件都归到合适的地方。提米的宿舍目前还是挺干净的，不过阿米非常怀疑这种整洁能保持多久。

等他们到了阿米的公寓的时候两个人已经饥肠辘辘了，在阿米煎牛排的时候提米已经把阿米之前拌好的姜汁鸡肉沙拉吃了一半。原来在家的时候也这样，Annella一边做饭提米一边偷吃，帮洗西红柿的时候要偷吃一个，帮切火腿的时候也要偷吃一条。如果阿米随手打开一袋薯片没有马上吃完，那过不了一会儿剩下的东西都会跑到提米的胃里。但就算每天这样往嘴里塞东西提米还是很瘦。如果这是阿米养的一条宠物他绝对要满心忧虑地把他送到兽医院去。

吃完牛排提米看起来才真的饱了，他帮忙把餐具收到洗碗机后就懒散散地瘫在客厅的沙发上，阿米收拾完厨房后提米玩着手机把自己稍微蜷缩了一些，给阿米让出了脚边不大的一块位置。

夏季日落晚，但此时太阳也已经变成云后一团暧昧的玫瑰色了，阿米关上空调打开了窗子，然后干脆直接坐到沙发前的地毯上看自己的手机。过了一会儿，他感觉一只手不安分地伸过来开始玩他后脑勺的头发。提米在报复他，因为他有时候会这样揪对方的卷发。他头也不回的抓住了提米的手，提米挣扎了几下挣不脱也就不再动了。

“我吃撑了，你的牛排有进步。”提米说，明显是废话一句。

“嗯。”阿米不怎么认真地回应他，一只手抓着他的手腕，另一只手滑动着手机屏幕继续看新闻。提米凑过来看他的屏幕，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，硌得他有点疼——真是希望他能再长点肉，不要老拿下巴尖硌人了。看了一会儿提米觉得无聊又跑去开了阿米的PS4玩游戏，之前阿米已经把蝙蝠侠通关了，提米从头开始玩，玩不过去的时候就把阿米当人肉攻略用。而阿米则把自己的笔记本拿出来在客厅里伴着蝙蝠侠的声音开始写论文。

阿米现在终于明白为什么有人喜欢养宠物了，养个小东西有时候确实是麻烦了一些，但麻烦归麻烦，有个小东西在身边待着好像整个世界都被刷新了一样。阿米坐在沙发上伸长了腿，感觉对一切都非常满意。

 

2.

阿米收到提米短信的时候刚在他们对话框里打上第一个字。

“最近忙吗？”提米问。

“还行，想去海边玩吗？”

“什么时候？”紧接着另一条短信，“尼克也去，行吗？”

阿米皱皱眉头，“尼克？”

“我朋友，就是上次在兄弟会招新时候你见过的那个。”

“好，那周六上午八点半去接你？”

“好！！”然后是一个笑脸表情。

但早上八点半显然对于周六来说有点过早了。提米和尼克看上去像是刚从床上蹦起来，身上的短袖皱皱巴巴，头发也乱七八糟翘着。

“宿醉？”阿米问。

“就是睡得晚了一些，你知道周五晚上宿舍楼是什么样的，我带了耳塞都被吵醒了两次。”提米抢在尼克说话前回答了阿米。阿米看向尼克，尼克坐在后座耸耸肩，“提米是个乖孩子，我保证。”

阿米挑挑眉发动了车子，将信将疑，“我还以为你会是会吵到别人的那个。”提米冲他挥挥手，“辛苦你开车了。”他把座椅向后仰，开始补觉。

提米在家总是最晚睡的那个，他经常半夜给阿米发一些搞笑视频链接，或者干脆精神百倍地跑去敲阿米的房门。但阿米也不太清楚提米平时的作息时间，因为他只有长假期才在家里住，而阿米在家住的时候提米总是有些人来疯的感觉。安内拉甚至怀疑过提米是不是偷了阿米的大麻烟。

车没开五分钟车上的两位乘客就都睡过去了，直到二十分钟后有几个转弯他们才被晃醒。车的方向一转，阳光从车窗照进来正好罩住提米的脸，他从阿米的脑袋上抢过棒球帽套在自己脑袋上，然后打开自己的手机开始放歌，是他经常听的纽约乐队。阿米瞄了他一眼，发现对方的视线也正好从手机转到了自己脸上。

“喝不喝水？”提米问他，同时从自己包里翻出水杯递给阿米，阿米喝了两口他再拿回去咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半瓶。尼克也刚醒，感觉嘴里干得着火一样，于是从后座倾身过来问提米还有没有水。

“后备箱还有。”阿米说，知道提米有点洁癖，不爱和不熟悉的人分享用具。于是尼克翻身从后备箱拿了水，给大家一人分了一瓶。

“我还以为凯西也会来。”提米忽然说。

“我没告诉你我们分手了？好吧，我们分手了，那都是两个月前的事情了。”

“我还挺喜欢她的。”提米叹了口气，“怪不得你整个夏天都魂不守舍。”

阿米想反驳他，但又懒得再继续这个话题，于是把话题引到尼克身上，开始闲聊他们开学以后的情况。尼克显然是那种非常擅长社交的人，话题一个接一个，从教授的八卦到下个星期的话剧演出，像脱口秀选手一样什么都能搭上两句话。一个多小时的车程在闲聊里好像转眼就过去了。

他们去的是那种被小森林包围起来的小型沙滩，需要把车停到公路边然后徒步穿过小森林。可能是在车上补了一觉的缘故，提米和尼克在徒步的时候精神百倍，遇见倒在路边的巨树也忍不住跳上去走一走，提米老远看到一条小河就拽着他们走了弯路，非要玩一玩河上架起来的吊桥，过了桥之后行人就少了很多，提米拿出手机和尼克嘻嘻哈哈转着圈录了一段视频，视频最后对准了阿米，阿米皱着鼻子做了个鬼脸。

“我要发到ins上去了。”提米说，根本不是征求意见的语气。他的Ins上有阿米的各种照片和视频——吃东西的，走路的，在沙发上打盹的，提米简直像动物学家观察野生动物似的那样记录着阿米，而阿米已经习惯了。

沙滩上的人不算多，有几个小孩子被家长护在浅水区玩水，稍微远一点有几个人在划立浆。他们随便找了个地方铺了沙滩巾躺下，阿米带了耳机开始听有声书，而提米一边念叨着要下水泡一泡一边很快就在他旁边睡着了。只有尼克脱了上衣跳进海里去了——他家在中部，平时也没什么机会玩水，所以一见海就有点亢奋。

沙滩上没有可以租用的遮阳伞，阿米戴了墨镜，而提米头上的棒球帽在遮阳上没什么作用，一张脸只能没遮没挡地露在太阳下。阳光晃得沙滩像过曝的照片一样，眼皮挡不住光线了，于是提米扭身蹭到了阿米身边把脸贴到他胳膊上试图躲避阳光。提米的脸被晒得发烫，挨着阿米的那块皮肤没一会儿就出了一层汗。他起身拿了尼克的上衣给提米挡在眼睛，这才让提米停止像响尾蛇一样发出那种不满的咝咝声。但提米还是蹭过来隔着尼克的衣服把额头靠在他的胳膊上，仿佛这才是最舒服的姿势。

尼克回来时显然对提米蜷在阿米身边的姿势感到了惊讶，“他怎么回事？”

提米被尼克吵醒，掀起脸上的衣服不满地看他一眼，“我要困死了，以后再也不要叫我和你一起去那些聚会……”他说到一半忽然停住嘴，意识到阿米在他身边。

“提米，你在阿米身边简直像个小狗崽子，或者小猫崽子。哎，我得照一张照片。”尼克哈哈笑着从自己包里掏出手机对准了提米，在提米向他扑来前按了快门。“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我一定要让索菲亚看一下这张照片，你像头小羊羔似的，她准得母爱泛滥。”

提米作势要抢手机，尼克传球似的把手机抛给了阿米。阿米接住手机看了看，照片上阿米是一堵挂着笑的背景墙，而提米在他旁边半撑起身子一副蓄势待发要蹦起来的样子，非常像湖面上被惊扰的大型鸟类。

提米和尼克在沙滩上打打闹闹没一会儿就都跑到海里去了，提米忘了脱上衣，上了岸才发现自己没有带备用的衣服，于是干脆光着上身躺回沙滩巾上准备把自己晒干，而尼克也闹累了，终于老老实实地坐下玩手机。

“嘿，索菲亚在脸书上回复我的照片了。”尼克说，把手机递给提米看。

提米瞄了一眼屏幕，不是很感兴趣的样子。

“索菲亚？”阿米问。

“他女朋友，你不知道吗？”尼克回答，“嘿，阿米，你单身吗？我朋友问。”

“不是我女朋友。” “不，我不算单身。”

提米和阿米几乎是同时回答。

“暂时还不是。”尼克指向提米，然后转向阿米，“我猜你也不是。已经有两个女孩问我了，你真是泡妞搭档的最佳人选。”

提米在阿米说话的时候微显惊讶地看向他，但随即又露出了然的表情。“他可远不算上是最佳搭档。”提米对尼克说，拿手肘戳了一下阿米的肚子，“他容易从助攻变成主力。”

“我能想象出一百零壹个青少年伤心故事。”尼克说，“还好我哥没有这么强的磁力。上帝保佑我。”

“我刚知道你对我有这么多抱怨，提米，一百零壹个伤心故事，嗯？”阿米抓了抓提米湿漉漉的头发。

“他？他是你的头号粉丝，我一天要听他说几百次你的名字。”尼克说。

提米有点不好意思，阿米在他起身前先发制人的用手臂夹住了他的脖子，“头号粉丝？”

“我没有，尼克太夸张了！你就是条章鱼，阿米！巨型章鱼！”提米在阿米手臂里挣扎，冲尼克伸出求救的手，“帮帮忙，尼克。”

尼克哈哈笑着躲开提米乱抓的手，幸灾乐祸地掏出手机照了几张提米被阿米按住的照片。提米平常显得高高大大，和尼克打闹的时候总是占尽便宜，但此时到了阿米手里却毫无反抗能力，让尼克觉得非常好笑。“一顿饭换一张照片，提米。”

“还有什么事瞒着我，嗯？除了女朋友和聚会喝酒之外。”阿米一手抓着提米的胳膊，一手压着他的背，把对方牢牢按在身下。沙滩上的沙粒又细又软，也不用担心受不受伤的问题。

“你自己的事也没都和我说啊。”提米不甘心地说。

阿米把提米从沙子上拽起来，像是要放开他一样，但又突然探身在对方后颈上不轻不重地咬了一口。“有点咸。”阿米评价道，看着提米的脖子快速红了起来，这才觉得闹够了，把对方放开。

提米捂着脖子跳起来，有点愣。“是海水的咸味。”他说。

“什么？”尼克之前在查看手机上的照片，这时才抬头看提米一眼。

“阿米咬我。”提米犹犹豫豫地说，仿佛自己也不能确定似的。尼克并不相信他，又是一顿狂笑。

尼克在海里消耗了太多的体力，在回去的路上很快就睡过去了。而提米在副驾玩着手机，看起来也有点累了，但没有要睡过去的意思。

“我咬疼你了？”阿米问，伸过手去捏了捏提米的脖子。自打阿米咬了他之后对方看起来就有点不高兴，这让阿米怀疑自己是有点过分了。提米毕竟不是小孩子了，他不应该老是这样没界限地欺负他。他只是和提米打闹习惯了，有时候意识不到还有界线这回事。

“没有，没关系。”提米说，但眼睛盯着手机，脖子很僵硬地抵着阿米的手，但起码没有躲开他。阿米知道提米生气的时候是什么样的，他生气了你根本别想和他说上一句话。

“那我让你咬回来？”阿米开玩笑地把手递到提米面前，没想到提米真的一口咬了下去。咬的倒是不重，但是迟迟不撒口，然后阿米感觉到了提米的舌尖。

“嘿，我在开车。”阿米压低声音警告他。

提米回头扫了眼还在熟睡的尼克，恶作剧似的抓住阿米的手腕不放，牙齿微微收回去，让阿米更清楚的感觉到了柔软的舌头做出的吸吮动作。阿米晃神的瞬间把车歪了一点，压上了凸起的黄色交通线，车胎带起一阵震动，把尼克给震醒了。提米已经放开了他的手。

“对不起，尼克，我不小心压到黄线了。”阿米对着后视镜说，尼克对着镜子示意没关系，换了一个姿势又睡了。

阿米对着提米怒目而视。而提米得意洋洋伸手拍了拍阿米的脑袋，“我们扯平了。”

 

3.

提米迟到了。他先是找不到钥匙，又在走了一半路后发现自己忘了带手机。去往教室的路正好是一个大上坡，他一开始还压着步子不跑起来，后来实在是赶不及了就走了个脚底生风，等他终于站到电梯里已经出了一身的汗。

他看了看手机上的信息，505教室，他溜到后门进了教室，讲台上的人闻声向他看来，冲他笑了一下。提米小动作冲对方挥了挥手，找了最后一排的空位坐下。今天是阿米帮教授代课，提米自告奋勇要给安内拉和麦克录一段阿米讲课的视频。

其实课的内容有点无聊，都是社会科学的一些研究方法，但教室里的几十个脑袋还是紧紧跟着阿米的动作，尤其是前几排的几个女生，看样子对阿米的兴趣远大于PPT上的案例。 提米偷偷把手机竖在桌子上，从前排学生留出来的空隙间捕捉阿米的身影。

阿米是那种很能抢注意力的人，你在人群里不经意瞄过他肯定会调回视线再看他一眼。他今天穿了很普通的衬衣和牛仔裤，头发没有像平常那样向后梳而是微微垂在额前，让整张脸显得非常亲和，但看上去他不是站在讲台上，而是在被追光灯照着的话剧舞台。

提米已经认识阿米五年了，但有时候还是忍不住要仔细观察他，不能完全相信他是绝对真实的。提米还记得第一次见阿米，那时候安内拉还是他爸爸的女朋友，她带着提米去接从大学回家过感恩节的阿米。提米在安内拉手机里见过阿米的照片，但在看到阿米大步流星从机场出来的时候还是感觉到了那种压迫感。可能是提米露出了那种儿童似的惊奇表情，阿米笑着把行李放在地上过来摸了摸他的脑袋。他那时候还没开始长个子，阿米一只手几乎包裹了他整个脑袋。摸完脑袋又非常热情地俯身拥抱了他，说“非常高兴见到你。”提米对这位新大哥的那点微弱敌意马上消散得干干净净。“我也很高兴见到你。”提米说，不好意思但又非常好奇地看着阿米拥抱了安内拉并吻了她的头发，问她最近过得怎么样。

阿米其实只有长假期才回家住，但他们还是很快熟络起来，在第一个一起过的圣诞节就开始像亲兄弟一样吵架。但无论怎么吵提米都没法讨厌他。有时候提米爸爸和提米闹了矛盾还要找阿米去探提米的口风。提米能一动不动听阿米教育他半个小时，不是为了别的，只是觉得阿米对着他痛心疾首的样子非常有意思。提米无聊了还会故意做错事，给阿米教育自己的机会。比如说喝完牛奶不放回冰箱，草坪只修理一半就放了机器去干别的事，偷吃对方的零食之类的。等阿米发现他留下的小罪证就会在客厅或院子里拖了长音叫提米的名字，然后来他屋里把他揪出去修补自己的错误。

课只有五十分钟，下了课提米站到教室外面去等阿米——讲台前站了几个学生等着问问题。然后提米听见两个女生在他旁边聊天。

“那就是阿米汉莫？”女生探头往教室里看了一眼。

“是啊，怎么样，是不是特别白马王子！”

“这年头还有人用白马王子这个形容吗？”女生对女伴笑起来，“你真是为了这个助教上这门课的？我听说这课挺容易挂的，教授老头考试特别难。”女伴点了头后，女生露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“现在退课还来得及，你知道吗，这位助教有男朋友。”

旁边的女生一声尖叫，她朋友还火上浇油，“我朋友看到他们好几次了，听说非常般配。”

提米在那个女生再次尖叫前钻回了教室。阿米在讲台前和最后一个学生说话，见他进来冲他微微一扬头，示意他再等一会儿。

“怎么看起来不太高兴？”阿米走过来的时候问，他习惯性地揉了揉提米的头发，又拎了一下提米背着的那个鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包。看着鼓，其实不重，里面装着放在保温袋里的培根三明治和酸奶。本来是提米给阿米带的午餐，因为对方总说忙得吃不上饭。

阿米看包不重就微微板了一下提米的肩膀，示意他不要驼背。提米往前快走了一步，脱离阿米的手，还是固执地耸着肩膀。越想越生气，提米出了电梯后感觉自己一秒也不能和阿米多待了，对方那双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛还非常无辜地看着他，让他第一次对这双眼睛的主人感到厌烦。“我有事先走了。”提米说，勉强冲着阿米挤了个笑容转身就走了。

提米越走越慢，走过树下的时候把地上的落叶用脚碾烂，情绪从沸点上降下来慢慢转成了更冰冷的失望。他不讨厌同性恋，不是因为这个，不是阿米的性向让他生气。他是无法接受阿米从没和自己提起过这事。阿米是不信任他还是有什么别的原因？提米自问没有什么是瞒着对方的——重要的事一件也没瞒过，而现在他才发现对方可能完全是个陌生人。他喜欢什么讨厌什么，也许提米从来没有真正了解过。

提米的手机震动了一下，屏幕上跳出阿米的短息。“还好吗？等你一起吃午饭？”提米把手机调成静音收回口袋。

等他回到宿舍发现尼克在门口等他。提米一瞬间以为是阿米叫尼克来的，在翻白眼前想到阿米没有尼克的电话，又觉得自己有点神经过敏。

但尼克一张嘴就是阿米的名字，“阿米到底有没有女朋友？”

“我怎么知道？”提米掏出钥匙打开房门，非常想把尼克关在外面，但尼克毫不不体贴地钻了进来。

“我表姐自从看到阿米的照片后天天问他的号码。我就算给她有什么用，真是让人头疼。她每天都给我发短信问这事，每一天！”

提米想说“就告诉她阿米对女人不感兴趣。”但话到嘴边又咽了回去，不想把阿米的事到处乱说。他此时微微冷静下来，才觉得有点疑惑：阿米之前交过好几个女朋友，还在圣诞节的时候把凯西带到家里做过客。提米一时觉得头脑发懵，忽然反应过来自己可能是错怪阿米了。他为什么那么轻易就相信别人捕风捉影说的话呢？当时应该直接问问阿米才对。

他掏出手机回复阿米之前的短信，“你在哪？”

“刚走到你宿舍楼下。”

提米嘱咐尼克走的时候帮他锁门，不等对方反应就出了门。

阿米果然在他宿舍楼下等着。提米感到非常羞愧，后悔自己表现得那么奇怪。“没事了？”阿米问他。他摇摇头，阿米也不再追问他，“我下午还有事，要么我们吃墨西哥卷饼？”提米这才想起自己准备的午餐，但现在也懒得回宿舍再去拿了。他们在学校里买了两个裹得鼓囊囊的卷饼，然后在小广场上找了一张空着的桌子。

“尼克说他表姐想要你的电话。”提米说，嘴里塞着豆子和鸡胸肉，含糊不清。

“然后呢？”

“尼克想问问你给不给。”提米顿了顿，“其实我就想问问你有没有女朋友。”

“为什么？想和我四人约会？”

提米知道自己有点惹人烦，但还是迫切想知道答案。“或者男朋友？”

“嗯？”阿米有点惊讶，皱起眉头，“什么男朋友？”

原来自己真的冤枉了他，提米恨不得捶自己两拳。“我就是听说……”提米低头整理被自己咬的乱七八糟的卷饼，不敢抬头看他。

阿米安静了一会儿，然后开始大笑，笑得卷饼里的豆子酱都抖了出来。“提米，我最近所有的空闲时间都和你在一起，所以如果我真有所谓的男朋友，”阿米笑得喘不上气，“我好奇那会是谁呢？”

提米愣了一下，反应过来以后感觉自己的脸要热地炸开了。“我的天啊，我还以为……”提米捂住自己的脸，感觉没法再面对阿米了，他今天真是蠢到天际了。这事肯定在他人生中最窘迫经历里名列前位。

“以为什么，我交了个神秘男朋友吗？”阿米把提米的手从脸上拽下来，又开始笑，“你把酱汁蹭了一脸。”阿米拿了张纸巾给提米，眼角的纹路都笑得皱起来。

“所以你之前是因为我有男朋友生气？”阿米重咬了男朋友三个字。

“也不是，我只是……我以为你不信任我。哎，你别笑了。”提米拿纸巾胡乱擦了自己的脸，把脸擦得更红了。但阿米还是笑，笑得把卷饼呛到气管里也止不住。

之后几天阿米老拿这事打趣他，给他发短信的时候都以“嘿，阿米的男朋友”开头。提米和尼克说了这件事后，尼克也笑得直不起腰来。

“但也不能怪别人，你俩实在是太粘了。”尼克边笑边说，“再说你俩长得一点也不像，阿米比你大出整整一圈，就像狮子和小花豹一样，谁能想到他是你哥呢？”尼克非常热衷于用各种动物来形容阿米和提米的差距。

“我一天大部分时间都和你在一起，尼克，你看起来更像我男朋友。”提米扑过去抓住尼克的脸要亲他，尼克拿胳膊把他挡开，摆出宁死不从的架势。

“别，你不要陷害我。不过说真的 ，我脸书上发的你们的照片，每一张都有人问你们是不是一对。”

“你别烦人了。”提米打了尼克一下，自己也有点疑惑，他和阿米之前就没遇见这种情况，也可能自己之前看起来太像高中生了？

提米痛定思痛，决定和阿米保持距离。当然没必要把距离拉太远，提米琢磨着，不至于被误会就行。

但阿米很快就察觉了提米的计划——每次他的手还没伸出去提米已经躲开了，就算他出其不意地抓住了提米，对方也会像个泥鳅似的很快滑出去。

不过现在提米是没法躲了，他此时正坐在阿米家的沙发上玩着PS4游戏，而阿米坐在他旁边的地毯上抓住了他的脚踝。一个让人脱不开的陷阱。“你不会还在为了男朋友的事介意吧？”阿米说，“人们总会搞清楚的，你不用担心。”

“没有。”提米说，继续玩着游戏，试图控制游戏人物抓住天上掉下来的绳索，但总是抓不住。他把游戏手柄塞给阿米，让他帮自己玩过这一关。

阿米把自己的注意力转到屏幕上，提米才敢好好观察了阿米。看着看着提米就感觉自己两手发痒，非常想要捉弄对方。

但他现在开始意识到自己和阿米的身体接触太多了，不管是阿米习惯性搂他肩膀揉他头发还是他自己对阿米的碰触。一旦注意了，提米感觉自己就没法再自自然然去接触了。

但要控制自己也显得非常不自然，因为他就是想要碰一碰阿米。阿米发呆或者像现在这样全神贯注干什么的时候会露出一种漠不关心的表情：眼睛是冷冰冰的玻璃珠，嘴是微微下垂的线条，鼻子看起来也非常拒人千里之外。但提米知道只要自己碰一碰阿米，就像用电流触碰灯一样，对方脸上立马会亮出一个笑容来。

挣扎到了最后提米还是忍不住伸出了手戳了戳阿米的背。“干嘛？别捣乱。”阿米训他，但声音里像预期的那样露出了一点笑意。提米忽然想明白了，为了怕别人的误会就不和阿米亲近实在是太不值得了。他这下没了烦恼，往沙发靠垫上一歪，两只脚都搭到阿米微弓的背上，非常惬意地一边吃阿米打开的那袋黄油饼干，一边看屏幕上的游戏人物天神一样躲开掉落的火焰然后抓住天上垂下来的一根根绳索把自己拽出困境。

“怎么样，厉不厉害？”阿米得意地问他。

“厉害。”提米说，忍不住前倾了身子在阿米暗金色的后脑勺上亲了一口，把嘴角的饼干渣蹭到了对方头发上。

阿米暂停了游戏，转身抓住了提米的胳膊把提米拉近。提米心里一窒，感觉一根微弱的电流从心脏一直窜到了脑子里，他甚至有点看不清阿米的表情。阿米顿了顿，可能是笑了一下，然后凑过来亲了一下提米的额头，一半的嘴唇印在提米散落的卷发上，一半印在他的皮肤上。提米打了个冷颤，不知怎么想起他第一次见阿米时对方满怀柔情吻安内拉头发的样子。可能从那个时候起他就非常非常渴望这样的一个亲吻了。

他非常庆幸阿米是他的哥哥，要不然他要去哪偷这样的吻？

 

4.

周六晚上因为橄榄球比赛整个学生聚集区都是派对的音乐，索菲亚和提米坐在泳池边的长椅上能听到不远处的音乐的低音震动。他们面前的屋子里也放着节奏感很强的音乐，但从阳台蔓延出来灯光映着泳池蓝色的波光停在他们赤裸的小腿上，让他们得以隐在黑暗里看屋内的热闹。

“你在想什么？”索菲亚问。

“你想让我吻你吗？”提米问。他被索菲亚身上的香水味笼罩着，好像迷路在起雾的蓝色山林里。

“我想吗？”索菲亚笑着舔了舔嘴唇，她涂了带细碎亮片的粉色唇膏，嘴唇像月光下闪着波光的小河。提米凑过去亲她，含住她的嘴唇吮糖似嘬了一口，然后退回去。“你喝酒了，我们最好等你清醒一点再说。”提米说。

“这话太性感了。”索菲亚说，凑过来主动亲提米。她表现得很无所谓，但搭在提米腿上的手微微颤着，这让提米心也跟着颤了一下，他向前凑了一点接住索菲亚的吻。

过了一会儿索菲亚撤回了自己，他们俩在暗淡的光线下对视了一会儿，都不由笑起来。“有点糟糕？”提米问。“有点糟糕。”索菲亚点头，“回去拿点东西喝？”

提米拉住索菲亚伸向他的手，和她一起回屋子里。他们进了屋子音乐正好换到稍微安静一些的流行乐。已经十一点多了，组织聚会的人不敢再继续扰民——邻居已经向警察投诉他两次了。进了屋子索菲亚就放开提米的手，被和同她一起来的朋友招呼了过去。提米准备去小吧台给自己倒杯苏打水，没想到看到尼克和阿米正在吧台后面。两个人一人抓了一个调酒器，看样子阿米正在教尼克怎么做花式调酒动作。尼克手一翻，冰块稀里哗啦掉了一吧台。

“喝什么？”阿米把调酒器放在吧台上，像个专业调酒师一样拿厨房纸巾擦了擦台子。

“你杯子里什么？请帮我随便倒一点。”提米的请字音调上扬，正是个非常高兴的样子。阿米把调酒杯打开给他倒了一杯加了冰块的苹果汁。 

“提米快看我。”尼克叫他，正要重新再来一遍刚学的调酒动作，他把瓶子往上一甩，另一只手慌里慌张去抓，居然给他好运气地抓到手里。提米立马非常配合地鼓掌，“达阵得分！”提米还没鼓完掌，尼克忽然对着他指了指自己的嘴唇，“有的人也一垒得分了。”

提米下意识一抹自己的嘴唇，手指上蹭上了一点闪光的粉色。他看向阿米，而对方笑着非常无奈地摇了摇头。

“哇，是索菲亚？”尼克来了精神，“伙计，我就知道！唉，多少少男心都要破碎了。”

“其实也没什么……”提米回头看了一眼不远处的索菲亚，对方恰好也在看他，他略感尴尬地挥了一下手。

“好好表现。”阿米拍拍他的肩膀。

“没什么好表现的。”提米转过身来盯住自己的橙汁，从杯里捏起一块冰块放在嘴里。其实心里有点后悔，不知道自己为什么要去亲索菲亚。喜欢她吗？确实还挺喜欢的，没人能不喜欢她。然而真要和她产生这样复杂的关系又让他有点不安。不是那种“女人要长久的关系，而男人只要x”的那种不安，只是非常模糊抽象的不确定感。

“怎么不好意思了？”阿米打趣地问，手肘撑在吧台上，脑袋凑近提米。他今天刚刮了胡子，头发也梳得整整齐齐，看起来有点孩子气的无辜，但一笑又露出两个明显的尖牙，有点不怀好意。

提米抬眼看他，看完之后又夹了一块带着橙汁的冰块放在嘴里。“无聊。”他说，转身想去找索菲亚。但在转身的一瞬间不由自主又顿了一下，觉得自己最近对阿米有点刻薄。这一犹豫就被阿米抓住了胳膊，阿米向他投降，“别跑，我不逗你了。”尼克也好事地凑上来揽住阿米的肩膀，仿佛已经和阿米形成了一个八卦阵营， “说真的，今晚什么打算？”

“撒尿，然后回宿舍睡觉。”提米向尼克挤了一个歪嘴的假笑，知道尼克再说下去肯定会开始讲一连串不好笑的H?笑话，于是赶紧借着去厕所的理由躲开。一楼的洗手间被占用了，提米于是转向二楼。

提米下楼的时候被阿米拦在了楼梯的转角，楼上楼下都有人在发出乱糟糟的交谈声，但楼梯转角隐在一片交叠的阴影里。提米之前洗完手没有擦干，现在像个偷东西的浣熊一样支着自己的手。他不好意思地把水抹在自己短裤上。

“准备送索菲亚回去吗？我看到她在等你。”阿米问。

提米犹豫一下，其实他更想和阿米一起回去，但不送索菲亚又有些太混蛋了。“我不知道，也许吧。”他诚实回答。阿米的脸上的肌肉渐渐放松，之前微微笑着的表情因为失去支撑而慢慢淡化了。提米觉得他这个表情有点严肃，不由得有些紧张。

“其实我现在算是有女朋友。改天也许能一起四人约会，如果你和索菲亚乐意的话。”

 “好的，你就是为了说这个？”提米说。

“我怕你不高兴……”阿米说，眼睛盯着提米衬衣上的某一个扣子。

“我为什么不高兴？”提米问。

“我不知道。”

“我没有不高兴，而且你也没有瞒过我，你不是早说了你不算单身？”

“我不是指这个。”阿米说，眼睛往上了一点，在看提米的衬衣领子。

“那是什么？”提米被他的态度搞得简直要发火。

“我不知道。”

“你怎么什么都不知道？”

“而你什么都知道？”阿米说，眼睛终于放到提米的脸上。他皱着眉，是非常不耐烦的表情。

楼上忽然传来了脚步声，提米深吸了一口气绕过阿米开始下楼——对方简直是莫名其妙，提米没法和他再说下去。但阿米再次抓住了他——他总是这样被阿米扯住，这开始让他感到厌烦了。楼上两个醉醺醺的男生跌跌撞撞经过了他们，其中一个还傻里傻气地冲他们敬了个军礼。提米扭过脸去，感觉自己脑里一团火在胡乱烧。他准备说些什么，不论什么，能伤害阿米就行。但他脑子不理智的火烧光了所有语言。

“过来，提米，别跟我吵架。”阿米说。他们又僵持了一会儿，然后阿米放开了手，提米缓缓吐出一口气走下了楼梯。

索菲亚果然在等他，时间不早了，提米把她送回了她住的姐妹会的楼下。“我猜现在是说晚安的时候了。”她说，嘴上的唇彩只剩了一点点，能隐约看到她本来浅淡的唇色。她的眼线也微微晕开了，那些脏脏的阴影反而让她的眼睛有种不同寻常的美。她让提米心里发软，让他感觉自己变成了一个完全的混蛋。他没有拥抱或者亲吻她，只是友好地拍了拍她的肩膀。“晚安。”他说。

提米离开了索菲亚又不知不觉走回了之前派对的房子前。他看见阿米的车还停在路边，他靠在车子上，感觉很想抽一根烟。他需要一点什么东西转移注意力。之前脑子里的火已经熄灭了，只有一点余温浮着，支撑着他不至于立马崩溃。

他等了半个小时才看到阿米出来。阿米步履平稳地走到他身边，但身上带了非常浓的酒气。“你喝了多少，还能开车？”提米问。

“我没喝，只是有人不小心把酒撒到我身上了。”

“被女生泼酒了？”提米说，说完也惊讶自己现在还能这样打趣。

“上车吧。”阿米说，打开了车门坐进去。等提米也坐进车阿米发动车子往前走了五分钟就停下，他们还在居民区。阿米打开自己旁边的车窗，脸向着窗外安静了一会儿。

车里的时钟显示是十二点半，派对的音乐已经听不见了，附近的住户大部分都已经黑了灯，只有草坪外的栅栏上还挂着一圈圈细小的彩灯。

“提米——”阿米的脸还对着窗外，声音非常疲惫，“提米，别跟我吵架。”

提米不说话，因为不知道该说什么。

“你把我搞得一团乱，提米。”阿米接着说，“我自己把自己搞得一团乱，其实也不关你的事。”

“不关我的事。”提米毫无波澜地重复，但攥紧了拳头，准备随时跳起来和阿米打一架。

阿米扭过头看他，“我能不能收回我说过的话？”

“哪一句？你——”提米刚要说几句刻薄话就被打断了，阿米压过来堵住了他的嘴。提米感到一条湿润的舌头正在舔他的嘴唇。他伸手撑住阿米的胸膛，正好按到湿漉漉的一片，原来阿米真的被人泼了酒。本来想要退拒的手转而拽住对方的衣领往回拽，把阿米带到离自己更近的地方。

提米闭上眼又睁开，像是过山车坐到最刺激的转弯，眼睛看着旋转的地面然而大脑什么也记不住。他盯住阿米颤抖的睫毛和眼皮，不由发出一声叹息的S吟。阿米退开一点，鼻尖轻轻压在他脸上，一只手也轻轻抚摸了他的面颊。“怎么办？”阿米轻声问。

提米露出了一个非常微弱的笑容，“我不知道，但我想先把眼前的事进行完。”他凑过去吻了阿米的鼻尖然后是嘴，快乐的感觉压过了那些微小的恐慌。

阿米忽然推开他，睁圆了眼睛瞪着他，“你还好吗？”他鼻子和嘴上蹭着血。阿米流鼻血了？提米一惊，随即感觉鼻腔发热，他抬手一抹，发现是自己流鼻血了。血流进他微张的嘴里是一股甜腥味，提米尴尬得笑出了一口红牙。

“不会有比这更尴尬的事了。”提米说。

“说不定，来日方长。”阿米答道。

 

5.

入秋下了几场雨后气温开始下降，这让提米比以往更喜欢紧贴阿米待着。厨房里残余的食物香气渗到客厅里，电视屏幕里的超级英雄们打成一团，而提米从阿米背后搂住他的肩膀，腿盘在他腰上，把自己变成他身后的一只小书包。

阿米现在才发现自己并不是完全了解提米的。他现在完全摸不准提米，对方有时候就像现在一样粘人，有时候又非常正经，会不动声色地回避自己的目光。提米似乎在两种身份里摇摆，阿米不知道对方是不是偶尔也感到后悔。

阿米已经没法准确回忆自己的二十岁。二十岁的时候人知道自己年轻，但他们并不能完全理解年轻代表的意义。年轻人对很多事有一种莫名其貌的确定，他们还不知道自己真正想要什么，只是腿和胳膊都一种莽撞的力量，可以不顾后果的去追寻和夺取。但三十岁的人也无法真正理解这种青涩的年轻了。所谓的青春是一个干枯的标本，已不再如往日那样丰盈诱人。在某一个节点后阿米已经不再幻想一个纠正过去的机会，他已经接受了所有的完成和注定。但那些属于二十岁的混乱和遗憾的记忆让他非常想要保护提米，他不希望对方受折磨。成长的痛苦是无法避免的，没必要美化它，它只是一种不幸。他曾经试图保护提米，给他自己能给的所有帮助。

但现在他们在同一个起点，在这里他们是一样盲目无知。对阿米来说这是全新的体验，在他的人生中事情还没像现在这样失控过。那天他把提米送回宿舍后自己开车在城里转了好久，转来转去没法冷静，又去了黑乎乎的公园在草坪上猛跑了一大圈。最后他躺在带着潮湿的草地上，鼻腔发酸，耳朵里是血液剧烈鼓动的声音，心脏里强烈的震动和漆黑的星空里传来某种震颤连在一起让他旋转成一个痛苦的黑洞。他自小被教育不能软弱，忍住眼泪，庆祝伤痛，去攻击夺取然后把整个世界踩在脚下。但渴望和恐惧是两个如此强大的魔鬼，他们从他的头皮下刀把他整个刨开，让他清晰地体会到自己是多么脆弱。

“阿米。”提米叫他，凉凉的脸贴在他的后脖颈上。

阿米把提米推开一段距离，用一种全新的赤裸的眼光打量对方的脸。提米眉毛的形状，深陷的眼窝，脸上的晒斑，鼻子和嘴唇充满邀请意味的线条。

提米开始吻他，呼吸急促，动作急切。阿米试图稳住自己，但很快也迷失在热情里。一切都非常奇怪，阿米以前从不知道自己渴望过这个，但他现在又无法理解他怎么会忽略这些。人怎么可能如此成功地欺骗自己？他把一切的不正常当成理所应当，那些在分别后让手机发烫的电话和视频通讯，因为对方偶尔的杳无音讯而焦躁，那些迫切的让人发疯的占有欲，那些让人流连的身体接触。而他居然真的可以把所有的甜蜜和煎熬都那样轻易放过去不追究？

或者他已经有所察觉，只是不敢承认。他回忆起去年他们一起度过的春假。麦克作为成年礼送了提米两张去夏威夷的机票，而提米选择了和自己一起去。他们在Waikiki海滩旁的酒店里消磨了三天，几乎没去玩什么游乐项目，只是在阳台和沙滩上懒洋洋守着彼此晒太阳。提米在他们转机去大岛的那天清晨偷偷亲了他的额头，而他假装自己还在熟睡。他在提米小心翼翼的动作和自己的心跳里已经捕捉到了一些东西，但他没有去深究。在他们一起在大岛上从观看台看火山的时候，提米抓紧过他的手。他把提米搂在怀里让别人用手机帮他们拍了一张照片。照片非常失败，闪光灯下他们俩挤在人群里醉汉一样半闭了眼睛，背后暗红色的火山口几乎看不清。他后来在提米的钱包里看到了这张照片。这张照片之前是他们的另一张合照，是安内拉在家随便抓拍的照片。

他们最后一天去了Haleakalā看日出，为了抢一个好位置在山顶等了一个多小时，冻得手脚发麻，但当太阳终于升起来人群开始欢呼的时候阿米甚至没有多看两眼，他只是在当地人赞美太阳的歌声中情不自禁地拥抱了提米。

但那些情绪并不是因为夏威夷，那只是因为他和提米终于分享了一个小小的只属于他们的世界。提米一直明白这一切吗，还是和自己一样是蒙着眼睛在悬崖边上漫步？他们好像是经历了第二个人生才终于走到这里。

 “这么喜欢我？”阿米在提米唇间嘟囔着问，其实是惊奇自己的感情。

“非常非常非常喜欢。”提米呢喃着，在下一次短暂中断亲吻时再次重复了这句话。

这是阿米可以什么都不在乎的时刻，所有的阴郁不安质疑在此时都消失了。他祈祷造物主能宽恕他，但同时又感觉外界所有的监督和控制已经变成了可以被忽略的白噪音。控制他的是他面前这个熟悉又陌生的少年，所有令他震颤过的和将使他震颤的意象都已经汇聚在了对方的身上。

他难耐地把提米按倒在地毯上加深了这个吻。这是他的家，他的地毯，他的提米。欲望是巨大的海浪把他卷起来拉往深处再无情地把他推向粗糙的岩滩。想一想他所经受过的折磨！

 “别，等一下……”提米抬起手臂拦住他的进攻，在他感到失望之前飞快地把自己的上衣脱掉，接着是裤子。提米最终毫无遮拦地面对了他。

“蒂莫西，我的提米。”阿米叫他身下的少年，变成秃鹫贪婪地啄食对方身上的肉，看对方身上透出红色的潮汐。他会后悔吗，提米会后悔吗？这个问题在欲望的海浪里再次浮现出来，但答案已经不那么重要了。

他们在客厅里消耗了不少时间，然后又转入了卧室里。提米在进卧室的时候关了灯，阿米又把它打开，让明亮的光线把提米照得一清二楚无处藏身。他们不能再玩这种躲避游戏了。

他们不再用语言交谈，而是用眼睛嘴巴和手指去确认和熟悉对方。一点点在脑内的地图里标记对方血管的颜色，骨头突出来的形状，肌肉的起伏，还有触感温度和气味。

这是一次让人期待已久的出行，炽热的机舱开始发出轰鸣，沉重潮湿的铁链向上收起拉出那颗埋在沙子里的锚。一切又回到了阿米的控制中，这种感觉让他眩晕上瘾。他像给绳子打结一样熟练地控制着提米，把对方固定在自己身上，看着对方顺服地一点点接近崩溃。短暂的寂静，然后是狂乱失控的飓风把曾经的坚不可摧撕成碎片。

提米倒在他身上，像收拢起来的潮湿而残破的船帆。他们是海难的遇难者和得救者，一部分回到了坚实的陆地上，一半被永远留在了海神的金色宫殿里。

“我的提米？”提米戏谑地问，把脑袋上的汗蹭在他同样潮湿的脖子上。阿米意识到自己之前一直在嘟囔对方的名字。

“或者是我的蒂莫西，这样听起来好一点？”

他们分开躺倒在床上，阿米拿纸巾潦草地收拾了他们身上的痕迹。百叶窗被窗外的风吹的哗哗作响，外界的一切噪音开始再次明显起来，奏成一首效果卓越的催眠曲。提米翻身面对了阿米，额头抵在他渐渐凉下来的胳膊上，半梦半醒似的叫他，“我的蒂莫西。”

阿米不知道自己有没有回答他，他在对方的气味里很快睡着了。

 

6.

感恩节假期第一天，安内拉和麦克在机场接到了手臂打着绷带被固定在胸前的阿米和看起来又长高了一点的提着两件行李的提米。

安内拉心疼地轻轻拥抱了阿米，“怎么回事？”

“在健身房拉伤了，没什么大事。”阿米说。

麦克接过提米手里的行李，开玩笑地问提米：“这已经是他今年第三次受伤了吧，你确定他没有加入什么秘密组织，提米？”

 “哦，原来提米是你们的小间谍。”阿米拿没受伤的胳膊威胁性地夹了一下提米的脖子。

 “女朋友没一起回来？”安内拉在等麦克把行李装进车子后备箱时随口问。

“我没有女朋友。”阿米说。

“之前你说你在见一个女生。”安内拉想了想，那应该是八月底阿米和她打电话时提到的，但后来就没听他再说起过了。

不知为何阿米先瞟了一眼提米才回答：“没什么后续故事。”

安内拉也看向提米，“你呢？”

“女朋友？只有一个还没开始就结束的故事。”提米说。

机场到家大概是半个小时，但此时正是交通高峰期，30分钟后他们才走了一半的路程。一开始他们四个还在车里说说笑笑，但堵车以后每个人都更加疲惫，车里一时安静下来，只有麦克喜欢的电台在放着经典蓝调。安内拉拿手机查了查明天的天气，正要抱怨两句最近的大降温但无意识地瞄了一眼后视镜。她看见阿米忽然凑近了提米，在他头发里嗅了嗅。她听见阿米低声打趣，“该洗澡了。” “上飞机前才洗过，你鼻子有问题。”提米说。阿米凑得更近了一点，用安内拉听不清的声音又说了一句什么和洗发水相关的话，让提米扭头瞪了他一眼。

安内拉一直非常满意阿米和提米的关系，他们俩一直很亲近，这种闻头发的小事其实也不算过分。但不知为何安内拉的心开始下沉然后又猛地向上一提。她想起自己的母亲——那个有着二分之一法国血统的看起来对什么都漫不经心的女人在她十六岁的时候对她说：“这种事是逃不过人的眼睛的，尤其是逃不过一个母亲的眼睛。”那时候她有了自己第一个男朋友，父母出门之后他们就在她房间里厮混，她还曾为瞒过了自己的父母而感到小小的骄傲呢。

安内拉抓紧了自己的手机，有种晕车的感觉。

到家之后提米和阿米先回了自己的房间收拾东西。安内拉之前已经把羊腿放到了烤箱里慢烤，计时器显示还有十分钟。她在厨房里忙来忙去，把土豆和芦笋从烤箱里拿出来放进盘子，在桌子上放好盘子和刀叉，印着花朵的餐巾铺好，蜡烛和花束摆在桌子正中间。一切井井有序，但她内心正被溶成一小捧岩浆。

“累了？”麦克过来从身后搂住她，温柔地询问。她摇摇头，不知道怎么和麦克说自己的担心。麦克能接受吗？她对此不抱乐观的态度。他是一个非常好的丈夫和父亲，她非常爱他，但也清楚知道他一直是那种有些古板的人，他信奉主的威严，脑子里有一套固执的系统。

等到大家都在餐桌旁坐好的时候，安内拉觉得自己已经像是在海上漂泊了一个星期似的那么疲惫了。麦克把羊腿切好然后分给大家，然后他们把配菜传了一圈。安内拉最后给自己倒了一点甜酒——还不到喝甜酒的时候，可她也不在乎这个了。她忽然感觉什么也不在乎了——虽然这之后她还是为此哭了好几场。

提米把自己盘子里的肉快速的切碎，然后和阿米交换了盘子——阿米一只手实在不能高效地使用刀叉。提米开始喋喋不休地说起学校的生活和他新认识的朋友，阿米偶尔插一两句话但总是能把大家都逗笑。“提米看起来有点不一样了，”麦克说，“不知道是头发长长了还是又长个子了，你又长高了吗？”

“我不知道，我有吗？”提米问坐在他身边的阿米。

“我天天看着你，哪还看得出变化？”阿米回答，把叉子上的肉块沾了一些酱汁放在嘴里。他注意到安内拉对他的注视，向她投来一个询问的眼神。她对着儿子笑了笑。

吃完饭后她把提米和麦克打发走了，只让留下了阿米帮自己收拾餐桌。虽然让只有一手的阿米来帮忙有点不公平，但她也不是真的需要对方干些什么。

“你有什么事需要跟我说吗？”她问，接过他手里的脏盘子。

阿米的眉头皱起来。他太高了，站在她面前能把她完全遮进阴影里，但她还能清晰地回忆他还是个带着牙齿矫正器的小胖墩的时候。他从不是传统意义上的乖孩子，他总是很有自己的主意，而她在他成长的过程中学会了去尊重他的选择。

她尊重自己的儿子，但这不代表她不会担心。“你和提米还好吗？”她终于说，背过身打开水龙头，把盘子里的剩菜倒进垃圾处理器里，感觉非常想掉眼泪。

垃圾被搅碎的声音停止后，他们静默了一会儿。然后阿米说：“我和提米……我们很好。”

“想和我和麦克谈谈吗？”

“暂时还不想。”阿米说，走过来吻了她的头发，然后离开了厨房。

她把餐具都放进洗碗机后提米过来了。“有什么需要帮忙的吗，安内拉？”他问。

“你可以把这些果汁拿出去喝，如果你们还想喝的话。”安内拉指了指厨房中岛上的几只杯子。提米拿了托盘把果汁都放上去，在离开之前犹豫了一下。“你还好吗？”他问，因为忧虑而显得格外温柔。这样的提米对她而言是陌生的。

她为什么没能早点发觉这一切呢？可能提米在她心里总是那个跑得热汗腾腾的小男孩吧。她总以为对方对阿米是崇拜和依赖，但她忽略了那些微小的变化。

“我很好，提米，谢谢你。”她走过去亲了亲对方的头发，然后和他一起回到客厅。

不出意料的，她当晚失眠了。麦克在她身边发出无知而幸福的鼾声，而她在翻来覆去的思考后实在忍不住，准备上楼去和阿米谈一谈。不是要把一切谈清楚，只是想告诉他不用担心。但是她在阿米的门前停住了，她听见提米和阿米压低声音的争吵。她站在那儿听了一会儿，他们在争论要不要告诉她和麦克。

提米说：“麦克会发疯的。也许我会先发疯也说不准。”

“别怕，有我呢。”阿米说。

提米嘟囔：“就是因为有你才糟糕。也许我们可以等到圣诞节以后再说，或者新年以后，新年以后就没什么需要回家的假期了。”

“嘿，注意我的手。”阿米说，声音沉下去。

然后屋内安静下来，安内拉悄悄地下了楼。她坐在洗漱间的马桶上哭了一顿，不是说难以接受她的两个男孩陷入了恋爱——这些眼泪里或许确实有一些自私的忧愁，但更多的只是为他们需要面对的未来感到恐惧。

哭完之后她在冰箱里找了些冰捂了眼睛，心里一点点安静下来。离新年还有两个月，她还有时间可以慢慢和麦克说。他不同意怎么办？他总会同意的。她打开电脑给自己和麦克定了一个新年期间的豪华加勒比游轮，想着最糟糕的情景也不过是麦克冲着加勒比海发疯，而邮轮上无止境的自助餐和香槟酒会让他平静下来的。

在终于准备回房间睡觉的时候她听见楼上轻轻的开门声。一个男孩小声地说，“嘿，我爱你。”她一时没有分辨出那是谁的声音。“明天见。”另一个说。

她轻轻关上自己的房门，躺回麦克身边。这次她很快就进入了甜蜜的睡眠。

 

 


End file.
